Three little pigs
by unknow-chan
Summary: A Yamanaka está grávida de trigêmeos, Chouji nunca imaginou que um dia veria Ino com uma barriga maior que a sua ::Chouji X Ino::


**Three little pigs**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Você é um homem agora, filho. Um dia, você terá crianças para criar e proteger."<strong>_

"_**Você acha que algum dia eu irei me casar?"**_

_Chouji conversando com o pai dele – spoiler do capítulo 533_

* * *

><p>-CHOUJIII!<p>

A loira praticamente gritou no pé do ouvido do homem que estava a seu lado na cama, estavam casados há dois anos e, sete meses atrás, Ino descobriu que estava grávida. De trigêmeos.

-O que foi? –O Akimichi acordou sobressaltado.

-Eu quero comer goiabada com doce de leite. Vai comprar!

-É meia-noite, as lojas já fecharam! Você não pode esperar até amanhã de manhã?

-Seu insensível! Quer que seus filhos nasçam com cara de goiabada e doce de leite? –A Yamanaka massageou o próprio ventre. –Se eu pudesse, eu mesma ia comprar, mas a minha barriga está muito maior que a sua!

-Tudo bem, já estou indo.

Levantou-se a contragosto e vestiu um grosso casaco sobre o próprio pijama antes de sair pela porta da frente. Após meia hora de procura, encontrou uma loja de conveniências que ficava aberta vinte quatro horas, mas doce de leite estava em falta, Chouji comprou a goiabada, agradeceu a moça do caixa e voltou à sua busca incessante.

Não tinha do que reclamar, vários anos se passaram desde a derrota de Madara, Sasuke havia retornado a Konoha e Naruto finalmente se tornara hokage, era o final feliz que todos esperavam. Entretanto, os casais que se formaram depois nem as mais experientes alcoviteiras de Konoha poderiam adivinhar.

Mesmo estando em Konoha, o Uchiha e o Uzumaki estavam mais focados em treinar, realizar missões e tentar superar um ao outro do que dar atenção a terceira componente do seu time, Haruno Sakura. Portanto, foi uma enorme surpresa para ambos quando a médica anunciou que estava namorando Sai, ex-integrante da anbu raiz, e até tentaram separá-los porque achavam que Sai não era ideal, mas isso apenas irritou a Haruno.

Sakura bateu o pé no chão e afirmou que nenhum dos dois tinha o direito de se envolver em sua vida amorosa, uma vez que sempre saíam de Konoha para treinar e a deixavam sozinha. O pintor tinha personalidade irônica e adorava colocar apelidos na rosada, porém nunca a ignorava e percebia quando ela não estava bem, com o passar do tempo, as brigas entre eles começaram a se tornar divertidas, até que veio o primeiro beijo.

Naruto e Sasuke se calaram, Sakura não pretendia mudar de ideia, então fingiram que nada tinha acontecido.

Logo depois, como se fosse outro golpe certeiro, veio à tona que Kiba e Hinata também estavam juntos. A princesa dos Hyuuga estava triste porque Naruto nunca havia correspondido seus sentimentos, mesmo após ter dito ao loiro que o amava. Então, o Inuzuka se declarou e prometeu que jamais iria machucá-la se aceitasse ficar com ele. Em questão de meses, os dois se casaram.

Lee e Tenten também começaram a namorar na mesma época em que Shikamaru e Temari ficaram noivos. Como todas as garotas mais próximas a eles estavam comprometidas; Naruto, Sasuke e Neji ficaram conhecidos como os solteirões mais disputados em Konoha, opções não faltavam por causa dos fãs-clubes, a questão era só escolher a moça certa.

Inevitavelmente, também surgiram boatos maldosos já que, em teoria, as integrantes femininas de seus respectivos times preferiram trocar os excelentes partidos que eles eram por outros de menos renome, então a maioria das pessoas chegaram à conclusão de que algum defeito grave eles deveriam ter. Especulavam que, na verdade, o Uchiha era gay, que o Hyuuga era ruim de cama e que Naruto tinha o pinto pequeno (alguém ouviu Sai dizer isso, achou que fosse verdade e tratou de espalhar pela vila); os rapazes estavam indignados.

Ino era a única que ainda mantinha seu "orgulho" e corria atrás de Sasuke, mas sempre que Chouji ficava hospitalizado, a Yamanaka praticamente esquecia tudo e corria para saber como ele estava. O Akimichi nunca teve coragem de perguntar se naquela época Ino ainda não gostava dele ou se tentava negar esse sentimento, mas a relação entre eles mudou quando Sasuke decidiu pedir a Yamanaka em namoro.

O Uchiha apenas estava usando a loira para se livrar da fama de "gay", isso estava claro para todos, menos para a própria Ino. Shikamaru teve uma conversa franca com Chouji, perguntando se ele não se importava, mas o Akimichi disse que nada podia fazer se Ino havia escolhido Sasuke. Não mentiu, realmente pensava que não tinha poder para mudar a decisão da garota, até o dia em que viu o Uchiha beijando a Yamanaka na porta da floricultura.

O sangue subiu a cabeça, Chouji sentiu uma fúria incontrolável e desferiu um soco preciso no rosto do portador do sharingan. Ino gritou com o Akimichi e correu para socorrer Sasuke, que fora arremessado alguns metros à frente. Chouji disse que o Uchiha só estava querendo usá-la e a Yamanaka rebateu, perguntando o que ele tinha a ver se Sasuke estava realmente a usando ou não.

Então, o Akimichi respondeu que a amava.

Permaneceram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, mas estavam no meio da rua e os passantes, que presenciaram a cena toda, iniciaram comentários ofensivos.

-SE ENXERGA, BANHUDO!

-ACHA MESMO QUE UMA BELEZINHA DESSAS VAI DAR BOLA PRA VOCÊ, BALOFO?

Nunca fora tão humilhado em sua vida, especialmente por que, o que ouvia as pessoas dizerem, era o que realmente acreditava dentro de si. Porém, a própria Yamanaka foi quem levantou a voz para defendê-lo e, naquele momento, o Akimichi percebeu que seus sentimentos também eram correspondidos.

No mesmo dia, Ino abandonou o "orgulho", terminou com Sasuke e assumiu o namoro com Chouji.

-Trouxe o que eu pedi?

-Sim, e não foi nada fácil encontrar. –Retirou um pote de goiabada e outro de doce de leite de dentro da sacola para mostrá-los a esposa.

Ino pegou um prato, talheres e sentou à mesa enquanto Chouji abria os potes. Ino misturou a goiabada e o doce de leite no prato e começou a comer, os primeiros meses de gravidez foram um tormento para a Yamanaka, pois apesar de sua fixação em se manter magra, tinha uma fome incontrolável e se achava feia por ver a barriga crescer cada vez mais. Logo no primeiro mês, precisou ir ao hospital porque os enjôos eram muito fortes e não parava de vomitar, mas atualmente, fazia piadas numa boa com o tamanho da própria barriga, comparando-a com a do marido.

O Akimichi teve vontade de também pegar um prato e comer junto com a Yamanaka, entretanto ela se levantou de repente e correu em direção ao banheiro. Durante toda a gravidez foi assim, a loira comia bastante, mas vomitava praticamente tudo que ingeria.

-CHOUJIII! –O grito veio do banheiro.

-O que foi? –O Akimichi se levantou da cadeira. –O que quer comer agora?

-A BOLSA ESTOUROU! ELES VÃO NASCER!

Chouji correu em direção à voz da esposa e a encontrou sentada no chão, um líquido transparente escorria entre suas pernas. Imediatamente, segurou-a no colo e a levou para o hospital onde foi atendida com urgência. Já se sabia que a situação da Yamanaka seria de risco, tanto que a cirurgia estava programada para ocorrer na semana seguinte, mas a loira entrou em trabalho de parto antes do tempo.

-Vamos fazer uma cesárea, Chouji.

Tsunade estava explicando os procedimentos para o Akimichi quando Sakura chegou para ajudar na cirurgia, fora chamada de madrugada e deixou o marido em casa cuidando do filho de apenas um ano de idade, que estava dormindo. Ambas entraram na sala, fecharam-se as portas e uma luz vermelha se acendeu, Chouji permaneceu sozinho e ansioso no corredor até a chegada de Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, me dá um cigarro.

-Desde quando você fuma? –O Nara perguntou incrédulo.

-Nunca fumei, só quero diminuir o nervosismo.

-Como você pretende depois ficar ao lado da sua esposa e dos seus filhos recém-nascidos se estiver fedendo a cigarro?

A luz da sala de cirurgia se apagou e Chouji se levantou sobressaltado quando viu Tsunade passar pela porta.

-A cirurgia foi um sucesso. –A ex-hokage sorriu. –Parabéns, são duas meninas e um menino.

Chouji chorou de emoção, finalmente se tornara pai, Tsunade pôs a mão em seu ombro e perguntou se ele gostaria de ver a esposa, ele não falou nenhuma palavra, mas balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Shikamaru caminhou ao lado do amigo durante todo o trajeto até chegarem ao quarto onde Ino estava internada, a Haruno já estava lá fazendo companhia à loira.

-Você gosta de dar trabalho para os outros, hein, Ino-porca? –Sakura pôs as mãos na cintura, falando em tom divertido. –Os três porquinhos foram para incubadora porque nasceram prematuros, mas eles vão ficar bem. Em breve, eles receberão alta.

-Oh, obrigada, testuda. –Ino falou com ironia. -Eu sabia que podia contar com você.

Ao amanhecer, Temari apareceu para parabenizar os pais de primeira viagem acompanhada de Kiba e Hinata, que carregava a filha de seis meses no colo. Sai apareceu logo depois segurando o próprio filho, que não parava de chorar de saudades da mãe, e o entregou para Sakura. O próprio hokage, embora sempre atarefado, também apareceu para cumprimentá-los ao lado de seu eterno rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

Como pais de trigêmeos, Ino e Chouji sabiam que as verdadeiras dificuldades ainda estavam por vir, mas seriam capazes de superar tudo, pois tinham um ao outro.

Era o final feliz que todos esperavam, exatamente como nos contos de fadas.

**FIM **

* * *

><p><strong>Há algum tempo, eu queria fazer uma fanfic ChoujiIno, mas só consegui agora, que entrei de férias. Chouji é realmente um fofo, em todos os sentidos *-* Esta é uma homenagem a minha mãe, que diz sempre ter tido raiva de gordos, mas se casou com o meu pai e estão casados até hoje XD Os gordinhos arrasam! o**

**Não importa o quanto o cara é fodão, se não der o devido valor que as mulheres merecem, vai ficar para titio mesmo. Fato.**


End file.
